


Sucker for Strays

by supernaturalsuperfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, dean is a sucker for strays, stray dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsuperfangirl/pseuds/supernaturalsuperfangirl
Summary: Fluffy one-shot where Charlie, Kevin, Cas, and Sam are trying to convince Dean to let them have a puppy.





	

"Can we keep her?"

Four pairs of hopeful eyes were pleading with Dean to let them keep the stray dog they'd found wandering around the woods near the bunker.

"Guys...you know how I feel about dogs."

"Yeah, but just look at her!" Charlie exclaimed. "She's adorable."

He had to admit...the thing was pretty damn cute. He didn't know much about dogs, but this one looked like a Golden Retriever puppy. It couldn't have been more than a year old.

"What if it belongs to someone?"

"She doesn't. I checked." Cas affirmed. The puppy was sound asleep in his arms, and he was holding it like a baby. Dean had to smile. The fierce warrior of Heaven, cradling this tiny animal as if his life depended on it.

"Did you know that Golden Retrievers are actually hunting dogs?" Kevin spoke up.

Dean snorted. "Not for the kind of hunting we do."

"Well obviously, but still. And they're loyal; actually quite therapeutic."

"He's right!" Charlie took his hand, guiding it to the dog's silky fur. "See? Don't you feel better already?"

Dean grumbled, but didn't take his hand away. The puppy was so warm, and her fur was surprisingly fluffy and soft.

"Come on, Dean. What could it hurt?" Sam looked like a little kid again. When they were little, he'd always wanted a dog. But there was no way their dad would've let them. It just wasn't practical for a life on the road.

But they had a home now...

"Alright, fine." He sighed. "Just keep her off the couch."

"YES!"

He chuckled as he watched his odd little family celebrate. His brother, a fallen angel, a lesbian computer hacker, and a teenage prophet of the Lord.

Yeah, he was definitely a sucker for the strays.


End file.
